El monstruo de los Merodeadores
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Jamas debieron haberse metido con el, ahora habían despertado al monstruo que dormia en los Merodeadores    Lily POV


Titulo: El monstruo de los Merodeadores.

Nota de la autora: este es un fic que se me vino a la cabeza y que no pude dejar de escribir por que sino me iba a bloquear todo el día, espero que les guste.

Esta historia es en parte slash lo que significa chico X chico amor, así que siéntanse libres de no leerla.

Esta historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de Lily Evans y transcurre en el sexto año.

**Lily POV**

Estoy mirándolos como juegan, sus boberas me hacen reír, debo confesar que no soy la única que los observa, todos los presentes en el salón comunitario de Griffyndor los están observando, ellos tres, Potter, Black y Pettigrew, rodeando a Remus o como ellos se hacen llamar, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, rodeando a Moony, todos los miramos por que aún recordamos la semana que habíamos vivido y no podemos creer que ellos estén tan tranquilos, pero se que debo hacerme entender, todo comenzó cuando Remus fue atacado por tres serpientes, Severus, Malfoy y Carrow, atacaron a Remus cuando salía de la biblioteca y lo mandaron inconsciente al hospital.

Recuerdo que la noticia corrió por los pasillos de la escuela como una snitch y cuando los amigos de este y su novio, por que Remus Lupin aparte de ser un estudiante estrella era conocido por haber domado al playboy mayor de Hogwarts Sirius Black.

Recuerdo estar parado en la enfermería esperando para ver a Remus cuando los vi, Sirius le había dado un beso a Remus y estaban saliendo con los demás pero antes de salir volvió a reiterarle la promesa a un inconsciente Remus _"no te preocupes amor quien te hizo esto pagará caro" _Potter y Pettigrew asintieron y ahí fue que tuve la impresión de que esas serpientes habían cruzado un límite, habían despertado a un monstruo dormido y sin su cuidador no habría nadie quien los detuviera.

Siempre supe que Remus era quien frenaba las locuras de los otros tres, todos sabíamos que el resto de los Merodeadores estaban perdidos sin su Moony, era claro que si bien Potter y Black eran los cerebros Remus es su corazón, los tres muchachos eran extremadamente protectores de Remus.

Si al ver los ojos de esos tres supe que algo había cambiado, alguien había osado a meterse con el corazón de los Merodeadores y esos lo iban a pagar muy caro.

Todos lo vimos, Alice mi amiga me susurro aquel día que era raro que Potter no me haya invitado a salir, a lo que le respondí _"Potter no va a invitarme a salir hasta que Remus no este de regreso"_

"_¿Qué tiene que ver Lupin en todo esto?"_

"_Todo, Potter, Black y Pettigrew preparan represalia esos Slytherins han cometido un grave error al meterse con Remus"_

"_Estas loca Lily"_

"_no, puedo sentirlo algo cambio"_

Y Alice me dio la razón al día siguiente fue Carrow el primero, cuando llego al comedor principal estaba pelado, alguien le había dado una poción para dejarlo pelado, su ropa estaba toda destrozada alguien la había transfigurado en pedazos que se sostenían y que eran imposibles de cambiar.

Sirius fue el primero que le lanzó un comentario con todo el poder como solamente el heredero de la Noble y Antigua casa de los Black podía hacer.

"_ah Carrow ¿Alguien rompió tus ropas? Que mal se debe sentir eso, imagina lo que sintió Remus cuando rompiste la suya, huy mira James nuestro amigo esta pelado"_

"_lo veo Paddy ¿Será que Merlin le estará cobrando por haber lastimado a alguien? ¿Qué opinas Pete?" _

"_Que, que es mejor que vaya arreglando sus cosas por que he tenido una visión"_

"_¿Qué viste `Tail?"_

"_oh Pads he visto grandes tragedias para quienes atacaron a Moony"_

"_creo que hemos tenido la misma visión ´Tail, ¿Tú Prongsie?" _

"_tu sabes que he soñado lo mismo" _y James Potter se rió no como James Potter lider de los Merodeadores, bromista excepcional lo hacía calida y felizmente no James Potter se rió como el heredero de una Noble y Anciente casa que era, ahí todos supimos con certeza el demonio que dormía dentro de los Merodeadores custodiado por Remus Lupin estaba suelto, que Merlin nos ayude a todos.

Si con Malfoy y Carrow habían sido crueles con Severus habían sido despiadados hechizos, maldiciones, humillaciones, de todo habían destinado a Severus las tres serpientes no tenían paz, no había lugar donde esconderse, no había espacio donde ocultarse siempre había uno de ellos ahí y siempre había algo preparado para hacerlos sufrir, la escuela entera sabía que nada detendria a los Merodeadores en su venganza, todos rezábamos para que Remus se recuperara y volviera, el jueves en pociones Severus y Carrow no pudieron mas, no habían dormido mas de cinco horas esos cuatro días y estaban al punto de los nervios pero ni aún así se detuvieron, los profesores se veían incapacitados de hacer algo ya que no había pruebas de que fueran ellos los responsables todos ahí recordamos nuevamente que entre los Merodeadores se encontraban tres de los estudiantes tops de cada año.

Malfoy cansado de la tortura pidió tomar sus exámenes finales antes, y cuando esta noticia llego a los oídos de los demás supimos que nadie volvería a meterse con los Merodeadores.

Carrow ya no aguantaba más todos podíamos verlo en su rostro, Severus sabía esconder mejor sus emociones pero aún así se veía que estaba perdiendo su límite, no había paz, Carrow una noche llegó hasta nuestro salón común a rogar piedad cuando James Potter vio a Remus dirigirse a ellos, ahí todos pudimos ver el cambio, Sirius recupero su sonrisa, James y Peter su paz, Sirius fue hasta su novio y le dio un beso, todos que estábamos en silencio pudimos oír.

"_amor ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te daban el alta hoy?"_

"_si Moons ¿Por qué no dijiste?"_

"_chicos dejen a Moony en paz mejor acompañémoslo a que se siente debe estar cansado"_

De esa forma los tres se olvidaron de que Carrow estaba ahí, preocupados por atender a su Moony, todos vimos que con la vuelta de Remus el monstruo que estaba despierto había vuelto a dormir.

El día siguiente en el comedor principal todos los vimos llegar Remus en el medio Sirius de un lado con su mano entrelazada con la del perfecto, Potter del otro comentándoles acerca de una nueva idea para una broma a Filch y Peter atrás, escuchando atentamente, al verme Potter me dijo _"hola mi bella flor te daré el privilegio de que me acompañes a Hodsmade ¿Qué dices?"_

"_en tus sueños Potter"_

Si todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ha pasado ya una semana y todos hemos aprendido una lección bueno los inteligentes lo hemos hecho, métete con Remus Lupin y despertaras al monstruo de los Merodeadores, creeme algo que no querras hacer. 

Fin


End file.
